totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Youre2490
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Creators Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvaBridgetteGwenRocks (Talk) 15:16, November 26, 2010 Hey! Well, maybe you should ask Jessica (the host) about this. Ask if you could be an intern, or something. But right now, just stay low. Ok? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 15:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Maybe, but not now, becuase we have just had 4 new contestants arrive, but mabe later on ok, keep in contact with me and I will figure something out. =)♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 04:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok That is a awesome idea! Just post the character on my page, and I will make an "Interns" page with your character on it! Awesome idea!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 05:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Page Ok, I have created an interns page and A page for Ryan, you just need to edit Ryan's page.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 05:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ?? What did I do? Jamie's just..mean. It's not me...is it? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC )I'm sorry. I've just been having guy troubles. :( HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Forgive me? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yikes. good luck w/ that.HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 23:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey they first episode of TDB started! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Check out your iBuddy here! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 03:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Yeah. It's ok. But now that there enemies I bet cha it will cause loads of DRAMA! P.S:Season 2 sign ups will be avaliable soon! Yay!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 06:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) TDC Season 2 Signups! http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_Sign_Ups Check it out! ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 08:29, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you think Leon could like Crystal or is he better with Shaina? In my opinion he looks better with Crystal CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) No I mean the one with th pink and black little hat. CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey come check out my website! Total Drama Movie Stars CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 04:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep I think there should. Keep it in mind for when s2 starts.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫Oh great, it's pirate pablo.♪ 04:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Contestants Interviews. Hey, could you please fill in the questions on the page below for Leon & Maxwell please?. >Season 2 Contestants Interviews< ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 05:33, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I am next year. I live in Australia. So it might be different where you live.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 03:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Sup. Hi! Im back !♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 23:44, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Alexis was origianally suppost to be a really nice nerdy type of girl, now she's kinda mean =( I am also on Emily's talk page. Like yesterday. I added the pic of her with her hair down.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 23:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) You there????♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 01:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sure! Duncanjustin played Danny and he never comes on anymore so you will be the new admin! Congratulations!-go to this page>Admins< and read the rules.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 02:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I just added the you to the admins list and I went into the special user rights and changed yours to admin. You can now go on chatango, it is on the front page below the admins section, you will have to make an account. My name is Alegwen4Ever on it.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 02:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey! I wasn't on yeterday coz I had an athletics comp. We won! It was so awesome!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 02:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Im back.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 00:30, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was just watching the TDWT epsiode picnic at hanging rock. That's not good bout the internet. Im just deleting some pages on this wiki.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 00:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) yOU STILL ON????????????????????????????????♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 21:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) You online???♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 03:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Coolio!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 03:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I can't see many of the comments either.I can see most though. I am gonna e-mail wikia later. To see if they can fix it. I will be on most of the day. Im gonna put the new ep up soon.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 21:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Featured... Featured, User, Contestant, Creation have been changed! Put your vote in now!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 22:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ryan better like Alexis more though! =) LOL! I made a poster for Alexis & Ryan. ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 00:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ok, talk to you then! RyanxAlexis=4 Ever. Don't let Ryan break up with her EVER!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 07:36, December 17, 2010 (UTC)lol=) He's okay...Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 22:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey=) Hey! Are you online? My power went off so my computer died. =( Im now online though.=) Also I think Candice, Brooke or Liz could be great with Clay or Genex.=)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It is awesome! I just saw it! =)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) sTILL on?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Yeah, I made the camp yesterday. Here are my S3 charatcers, give me your opinion. Tegan.png|Tegan Kiara.png|Kiara Georgia.png|Georgia No She' just this he is cute. She doesn't actually like-like him like LOVE him. She will still be with Ryan, even if he decides to take the first move. Brendan is like the "Justin" of my camp. He likes no one but people like him. I love AXR I would never EVER EVER EVER X1000000. Make Alexis break up with him!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:43, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Im back on, I had to go somewhere.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) You still online?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 01:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Still on?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 02:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok. It is annoying me how they don't believe us.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 02:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Im online now.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Still on?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:02, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Im online right now.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Are you online at the moment?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 02:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ^ ^♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 04:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) For season 3? That's a awesome idea! Iv'e decided that Alexis will return to Season 2. Just a matter of when.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 04:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Evie does like him. What about Genex, does he like her?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 04:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Im still talking.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 04:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) For a start...it's pretty good.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) EP 1 Episode one closes tomorrow. You might want to get the rest of your designs in. :) Hi.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : :U still on?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi. May I please be in a season =). Tdifan24: talk page 06:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Online Are you still online?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Im still talking.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 06:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Featured. Hi, Can you please start voting for Featured, user, creation & contestant as not many people have and we need all of these on the front page. So please vote! :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:30, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Website Check out my website:http://totaldramanextopmodel.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Next_Top_Model_Wiki ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 21:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Contest 1! Our Weekly Contests have started! Check the first one out here! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey R U STILL ON?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Im back, just had to do something.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 07:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Contest 2 This week, I got chosen to host the contest! Check it out! >Weekly Contest 2 ﻿ <. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 06:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Like a trophy or something like that? Sure! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Are you still online???????♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 03:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) of No Challenge U online?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 02:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Im back online now.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 04:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you online. I just got on :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) There isn't much videos on here. Only the contestants theme songs.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 02:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Can I do it another time? Im kinda busy. Maybe in the next week. Coz im going on holidays in just less than 2 days.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 02:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) KK.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 01:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I will make a page for them. Hey. Im back from my holiday! I will be online now,.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 01:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) U on?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 04:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 06:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Maxwell and Clay need to subit a design or they could be gone.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 01:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey. I REALLY need to do the challenge, as this wiki is starting to go down. Hardly anyone is active, no one is doing the challenges, and at this rate, Season 3 is looking, well...I don't know. But please help this wiki to survive :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC)\ Hey, I will be online later. I g2g.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Creators Wanna join something fun? Awesome? Creative? Arty? Well join Total Drama Creators! Season 3 Sign Ups are now open! Please join! (The wiki is made by: User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks). :) >http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Season_3_Sign-Ups!#Sign-Ups.21]] ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I would like to invite you to my new wiki :) http://tdmodels.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Models_Wiki Heatherfan300 02:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm GwenFan120. I was wondering if Catherine can have an attraction with Alistair. Please reply me. Gwenny120 ♥Why'd she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say... Beatles,Yesterday 19:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 03:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, You know how Genex got voted out. Shaina & Samara currently have an alliance goin and want Delilah to seduce Genex so they(Shaina& Samara) can weaken Evie. Lillianne also still like him. Is Genex gonna fall for all of this and like, ditch/ break up with Evie. Please tell me. :D♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I wanted to say that Total Drama Next Top Model won't be. But i created another wiki that is http://tdimisswawanakwa.wikia.com/wiki/TDI-Miss_Wawanakwa_Wiki Plz, join. I think that's more fun that the other! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 13:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'd like you to join my new roleplay Total Drama Designers. Or at least, join the wiki to help update pages when we have to. I hope to see you around soon :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 21:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC)